Second Star To The Right
by klutzysunshine
Summary: When Karen finds out she's pregnant, Frank is happy but paranoia over something happening to his family causes him to pull away.
**I don't own Daredevil nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

When Karen tells Frank she's pregnant, his heart skips a beat and all the blood rushes to his head. "What?"

She eyes him in concern as she repeats her revelation. "I know we never planned on this, Frank, but I'm excited. Are you okay with this?" She understands if he's upset - there are some days he can't even speak because he's still grieving the loss of his wife and children.

He nods but can't really express the truth about how he's feeling. "We're having a baby. That's fine." Frank is itching to go out and punch someone but he settles for kissing his wife instead. "I love you, Karen.

"I love you too," Karen murmurs as she pulls away from him, still concerned. This is exactly the kind of reaction she was expecting but she can't help but worry about him.

"I'll be right back," he vows and then leaves the apartment, slamming the door as he does so.

She cringes and sits down in the chair, debating whether she could call Claire (the one who opened her eyes to this in the first place - Karen had been in denial) or Trish to come over for a while so she can talk this over with them. Finally deciding that she'll wait until Frank comes back, Karen settles in for the long haul by sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV to pass the time.

When Frank finally walks back in three and a half hours later, he is not bloody or bruised - something that surprises Karen - but he is holding something in his hand. "What is that?"

He quirks his lips up into a smile and holds out a onesie. "I got something for the kid," Frank gruffly replies.

Karen tears up and beams at him. "Well, this is adorable. Where'd you go?"

Frank just shrugs and smiles sheepishly at his wife. "Went to see Red to find out if we could work out some aggression on some dicks but he told me I was being an idiot and wouldn't let me. Real fucking annoying, that one. So I sat at Josie's for a little while and thought about it, and we're having a baby. Karen, I'm going to protect this kid with everything I got." The dark look in his eyes no longer scared the shit out of her so all she did was pat his arm and laugh when his grin (something rare) lit up the whole living room.

* * *

Unfortunately, Frank's happiness about Karen's pregnancy fades fade and she can't figure out why. He refuses to let her go anywhere alone (despite her numerous complaints that she's only in her first trimester and can take care of herself), always enlisting one of their friends to make sure she's okay (Karen may or may not punch Matt when she catches him one day - neither will talk about it). The overprotective behavior is overbearing and she's ready to snap. "What am I going to do?" she complains to herself, trying to think of something to stop this behavior in its tracks. Karen knows he's worried she and the baby are going to get murdered by she doesn't know how to reassure that won't happen because it may be a lie. But they can't keep living this way either.

Things come to a head after her first ultrasound - instead of hearing one heartbeat, they hear two. "You're in ever more danger!" he tells her once they get home from the appointment.

"Frank, we're fine." Karen's still in shock they're having twins but she knows Frank's headed down a dangerous path she may not be able to bring him back from quickly, like before. It took them a long time to get to this point in the first place.

"You don't know that," he protests, clear fear in his eyes. He doesn't open himself up like this very often (and only does it with her).

"Of course I don't know that but that is the truth right here, right now. Frank, you can't go through life worrying that me and these kids are going to get murdered. I need you for when I freak out!" she jokes.

Frank rolls his eyes but chuckles at her as she picks up his hand and starts caressing it. "Can't both freak out at the same time, right?"

"Right."

"And you know what?"

"What?" he replies.

"The twins are already so loved because of the people we've surrounded ourselves with. Matt, Jessica, Claire, Skye, Trish, and the fucking Avengers will go to the ends of this earth to protect these babies. The fucking Avengers, Frank! We're actually friends with them. But I'm getting sidetracked. Also, make sure I remember to kick Matt's ass next time we see him for not telling me he could hear two heartbeats."

"You're getting sidetracked again," Frank teases, happy when she jokingly glares at him.

"Anyway, there's nothing to worry about. Got it?"

"Got it," he affirms, not even reluctantly.

She guides his hand to her swelling stomach and tries not to tear up when he does. Unfortunately, they give into the hormones and have a crying session together.

* * *

When Melissa Rhiannon and Juliana Bridget Castle are born, Frank finally relaxes for the first time in months. "They're tiny," he whispers in awe.

Melissa opens her eyes and stares at her father, holding up one of her tiny fingers (he melts). "You look good with babies," a beaming Karen observes.

"This feels right."

"Oh sure, you start crying the instant I pick you up," she complains when Juliana begins to wail in her arms.

Frank snorts. "You better get used to that. Lot of sleepless nights ahead of us." He's actually looking forward to it and won't take this for granted. He learned that lesson the hard way.

Karen sighs in relief when Juliana settles down. "Whole new world, huh? Everything's scary but don't worry about it - your daddy and I are here to protect you, along with a lot of aunts and uncles. They're going to spoil both you girls rotten."

Melissa gurgles before her eyes slide close again. Frank kisses her head, places her in her bassinet, and then sits down by his wife's side. "You gave me two precious gifts, Karen."

"Hey, don't make me cry again, damn it! And don't fall into old patterns again, okay? I'm going to need your ass by my side."

"Affirmative." He takes Juliana out of Karen's arms and sets her down next to her sister.

It's not easy - Frank does relapse into his overprotective nature and doesn't really trust strangers around the girls - but with Karen by his side, he's able to calm down and not worry as much. And nobody is surprised when their third daughter, Vera Cadence, joins the family only thirteen months old.

Frank makes sure to tell Melissa, Juliana, and Vera all about their older brother and sister so they can know them and neither of them are forgotten.


End file.
